


All That We Love Deeply, Becomes A Part Of Us.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abortion, Adoption, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Babies, Big Brothers, Birth Control, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Celebrations, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Infertility, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Menstruation, Miscarriage, Misogyny, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Newborn Children, Nicknames, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Parents, Sobriety, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Non-canon with COI.****Mild spoilers for COI****In 1903 Eugenia Lightwood finds herself in a most troublesome situation, a situation which could well ruin her life forever. Eugenia is pregnant, out of wedlock with no father of her child to be seen.Meanwhile, Henry and Charlotte have tried and failed to have another child for over 2 years. When the pain becomes too much, they turn their attention to adoption.Soon, The Fairchilds and The Lightwoods lives become even more intertwined, in a way no one could have predicted.
Relationships: Ariadne Bridgestock & Anna Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell & Gideon Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell & Tessa Gray, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Cordelia Carstairs & James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs & Matthew Fairchild, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Eugenia Lightwood & Gideon Lightwood, Eugenia Lightwood & Thomas Lightwood, Matthew Fairchild & Anna Lightwood, Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & Thomas Lightwood, Sophie Collins & Eugenia Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	All That We Love Deeply, Becomes A Part Of Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Though this fic is not canon with COI or really COG either, there are similarites of course, so there are mild spoilers for COI in this story!
> 
> ***CW/TW***
> 
> Miscarriage.  
> Infertility.   
> Alcoholism.   
> Misogyny.  
> Premature birth.   
> Mention of death from an illegal abortion.

In 1903 when Eugenia Lightwood started seeing Augustus Pounceby, she thought it was the beginning of the rest of her life. She was so sure Augustus was the one, he was kind, funny, handsome and strong, all the things a lady could possibly want from a man. He treated her with love and respect, and seemed to value her opinion and thoughts, unlike many other men.

As their relationship grew, Augustus led Eugenia to believe they had an understanding, he would talk about marrying her someday, what kind of house they would have, etc. So of course in Eugenia’s mind, they were as good as engaged, he just had to actually propose. 

Believing they had a strong understanding, Eugenia agreed to allow herself more freedom in the relationship. It started out perfectly innocent at first, spending time with him alone, letting him kiss her, hold her hand, etc. 

After a month or so of this, Augustus wanted more, he wanted sex. Eugenia of course knew that having sex outside of marriage was and is considered dirty and scandalous, but she was so sure that Augustus was going to propose at any minute, and no one need know. It was unlikely anything would come of a night spent together, Eugenia had always been led to believe it would be difficult for her to have children, due to issues with her cycle, Brother Zachariah told her that due to this issue she has, there is a lot of scar tissue around the uterus, which would make it difficult for an embryo to implant. 

So for these reasons and because she really thought she was in love with Augustus, she agreed to spend a night with him. She told her parents she was staying at Anna’s for the night, and even without all the details, Anna was happy to cover for her.

That was the last truly happy night of Eugenia’s life, for quiet some time. 

Just 4 months later her world started to come crashing down around her.

About 3 weeks after that night with Augustus, Eugenia began to feel strange. She was nauseous and sick a lot, very tired and constantly bloated and gaining weight. She ought to have been really worried when her period did not arrive that month, but she didn’t, it wasn’t out of the usual for her to miss a period or two, she has never had a regular cycle due to her disorder.

However it has now been 4 months of these symptoms and 4 months of no period. Her weight gain seems to be all in her stomach, which seems to be becoming firmer and rounder by the day, not just soft and squidgy like it is when she is bloated.

However the most obvious answer to her ailments doesn’t occur to Eugenia until that evening. A warm evening in late May, Thomas’ 18th birthday.

Thomas had spent most of his day with The Merry Thieves, and now this evening he is celebrating with just his parents and sisters.

After dinner Sophie had gotten out the children’s baby photos, a little teary eyed that her youngest was officially no longer a child.

“Hard to believe that this time 18 years ago, you were this little scrap of a thing, Tommy.” Sophie softly says, gazing at a picture of a tiny, skinny baby Thomas lying in an incubator in The Basilias, clinging to life after being born two months early.

“How long was I in The Basilas?” Thomas curiously asks, leaning forward to see the other pictures of he and his sisters.

“Two months, 3 weeks and 4 days.” Gideon replies, not even having to think about it. He will never forget those god awful months, spending practically everyday in The Basilas by Thomas’ side, praying to The Angel that Thomas would be alright, that he would survive. 

“Your poor father had just spent 7 months catering to my every need while also doing his job as Charlotte’s right hand man, running the house and taking care of you girls. I could hardly do anything during my pregnancy I was so unwell.” Sophie tells them in a quiet tone, thinking back to some of the worst months of her life. 

“I didn’t mind, and I was not alone, all of our friends and family were amazing help, even Anna tried to help.” Gideon laughs lightly. 

“Yes I remember Anna coming into our room and insisting on us taking a nap together, I was so exhausted and nauseous I was asleep before she was.” Sophie laughs.

This immediately catches Eugenia’s attention. Nauseous all the time and utterly exhausted all the time? That is exactly how she has been feeling lately. 

_‘Surely I can’t be....’_ Eugenia thinks to herself, fear and anxiety beginning to settle into her chest.

“Are you alright Genie? You’ve been gone very pale all of a sudden.” Sophie asks in a tone of concern, placing a hand on her daughter’s cheek. Eugenia forces a smile and nods. 

“Y-yes I’m fine mama, just... tired and I have a slight headache. I think I’ll go lie down for a while.” She quietly responds, her mind racing a million miles an hour with the possibility of pregnancy.

“Alright love, do you want me to bring you up a cup of tea or perhaps a warm compress?” Sophie asks, as Eugenia starts to get to her feet. Eugenia smiles at her mother and shakes her head. 

“Thank you but no, honestly lying down in the dark for a bit ought to do the trick, I’ll be fine. Happy birthday Tommy, I love you.” Eugenia ruffles her brother’s hair on her way past, causing him to exclaim in protest and push her hands away. 

“You are the most annoying person in the world.” Thomas grumbles, smoothing his hair back down. “But I love you too, for some reason.”

20 minutes later Eugenia is lying in bed, trying to decide what the best course of action is (Should she go see The Silent Brothers? Or maybe talk to her mother, or one of her aunts?) when all of a sudden she feels a fluttering like sensation low in her stomach, like something brushing up against her insides. 

Eugenia’s hand flies to her stomach as she sits upright with a gasp, her heart racing with fear and anxiety over the odd and new sensation she just felt. 

As Eugenia sits there, hand on stomach, wracking her brain for a logical explanation as to what she just felt, a memory floats to the front of her mind.

3 years ago when Cecily had been pregnant with Alexander, she was having tea with Sophie, Barbara and Eugenia when she felt Alex move for the first time. Eugenia had curiously asked what it felt like, and now clear as day, Eugenia remembers Cecily describing the feeling as a fluttering kind of sensation, like wings beating/brushing up against your stomach. 

“By the angel.” Eugenia quietly breathes, her free hand flying up to cover her mouth, as she realizes that the sensation she just felt was ‘The Quickening’ or the baby’s first movement, _her_ baby. Hers and Augustus’.

Perhaps the situation would not be so dire, had Augustus not gone and proposed to Catherine Townsend just a few weeks ago, proving to Eugenia (and everyone else) that there was never any understanding between them, and that he was never going to propose to her. Now Augustus is off nursing a broken heart after Catherine rejected his proposal, leaving Eugenia unmarried and pregnant.

She will tell him about the pregnancy, but even if by some miracle he offers to marry her to save her image and reputation, she will not accept, she doesn’t love him like she thought she did, and she certainly knows she deserves better, someone who will hoard scones in order to see her, like her father did when he met her mother.

Wiping at the tears that have started to fall, Eugenia pushes the bed covers back and starts to make her way downstairs in search of her mother, right now she needs not only her mother’s wisdom and advice, but her tight warm hugs. She’ll know what to do, if anyone can help someone in Eugenia’s position, it’s Sophie Lightwood. 

Eugenia soon finds her mother in the drawing room, alone. She is sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, looking through one of their family photo albums, one hand placed over one of her marriage runes, on her chest. 

“Mama?” Eugenia softly asks, stepping into the living room. Sophie looks up and smiles warmly at her daughter. 

“Hello my lovely, still got that headache?” She asks, gesturing for Eugenia to sit next to her on the chair Gideon was occupying earlier this evening. 

“No, I... can we talk, mama?” Eugenia hopefully asks, taking a seat next to her mother. Sophie’s eyes fill with concern and she reaches out to lay a hand over one of Eugenia’s. 

“Of course we can darling, is everything alright?” She asks. 

“I’m pregnant.” Eugenia blurts out, unable to bear thinking about approaching this subject lightly. “I-I.... you know I had been seeing Augustus Pounceby for a while, before he proposed to Catherine. He... he lead me to believe our relationship was much more serious than it actually was, I believed we had an understanding, that we were practically engaged and he would propose any day. So, when he wanted to um, do things only married people should do, I agreed. I figured nobody would know, and nothing would come of it, Brother Zachariah always said my chances of having a baby are low. 

But, well over the last few months I just have not felt like myself, at first I thought it was my just my cycle acting up the way it does sometimes, but tonight you were talking about how you felt when you were pregnant with Tom, and its exactly how I have felt the last few months. 

And then... then about 5 minutes ago I... I felt movement, the baby.

I.... I don’t know what to do mama.” 

Sophie immediately pulls her daughter close to her, smoothing a hand over her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“My poor baby.” Sophie quietly says. Augustus Pounceby could not have just broken Eugenia’s heart and left it at that, he had to go and leave her pregnant and unmarried, too. If Sophie ever sees him again she will have some choice words for him. 

“You are not mad?” Eugenia quietly asks. Getting pregnant outside of wedlock is one of the biggest shames a girl can bring on herself and her family, and The Lightwoods have already had their name and reputation dragged through the mud multiple times, they don’t need Eugenia adding fuel to the fire.

“No.” Sophie firmly says, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughters’ head. “Disappointed you were so foolish and careless, I am not judging you for sleeping with Augustus, but I am disappointed that you did not take precautions to protect against not only pregnancy but any unwanted ailments. For all you know this boy could have had demon pox.” 

Eugenia laughs as she lifts her head from her mother’s chest and wipes at her tears. 

“Uncle Will really has the most peculiar interests.” Eugenia laughs. 

“Yes, to say the least.” Sophie agrees in an amused tone. “Now, I presume this Augustus boy will not be involved, given how he proposed to another woman.” Eugenia shrugs. 

“I doubt it but he does not know yet.” 

“Well Genie the choice of what you want to do is up to you.” 

“What _are_ my choices? Apart from marrying Augustus, which I absolutely will not do.” Eugenia asks. 

“Well, you could keep the baby, being a single mother is extremely taboo and scandalous of course, but if that is what you want then your father and I will support you and help you. I know you earn your own money from The Clave now, but we can still help with purchases such as clothes, a crib, nappies, etcetera. We will help you when the baby gets here, show you the ropes of parenthood, and I am sure your brother and sister will be eager to help you too. 

You could also place the baby for adoption, it would not be an easy thing to do by any means, but it would be an incredibly selfless and brave choice, if it is the right one for you. 

If termination were legal and accessible I would support you if you chose that either, but unfortunately as you know it is very illegal, especially amongst Shadowhunters, and I will not have you go to some back alley butcher and die of sepsis or blood loss, like so many other poor young girls do.

Whatever you decide Genie, you will always have your family’s full support.” 

Eugenia takes a moment to think her options through, chewing on her lip as she does so. 

“I am not ready to be a mother.” She says after a few moments of silence, looking up at Sophie. “I... I love this baby, but I am not fit or ready to raise them, even with the love and support of you and papa and everyone else, my baby and I... we would always be at the center of gossip, always be outcasts. Other parents would forbid their children from befriending mine, he or she would never be accepted into a nursery or playgroup, their life with me would be difficult and unfair. 

Adoption, I am choosing adoption.” Eugenia’s hand has come to rest on her protruding belly now, her maternal instincts already kicking in. 

Sophie squeezes her daughter’s hand. 

“That is an incredibly brave, mature and selfless choice to make Eugenia, I am so proud of you and support you every single step of the way.” Eugenia smiles weakly. 

“Thank you mama. Mama... how am I going to cope when I really start to show and cannot hide my pregnancy, and become the center of gossip? I will not be able to show my face in public, ever again, and I can hardly show up to dances and balls with a baby bump leaving me unable to fit into my gowns.” Eugenia asks in a taught tone, clearly able to picture the likes of Rosamund Wentworth staring and pointing at Eugenia, whispering about her as she passes.

”Well.” Sophie begins. “When I worked for the family of the boy who gave me this scar.” Her hand briefly comes up to touch her scar. “I worked with a girl who was in the same position as you. Fortunately she had supportive family and went to Scotland to stay with her aunt for the duration of her pregnancy. She gave birth and placed her baby for adoption in Scotland, and came back a few weeks later and resumed her normal life, and everyone was non the wiser. As far as our employers were concerned she had contracted TB and was sent to Scotland for respite care. I only know the truth because we were friends and she trusted me to keep her secret. 

If you like you could go somewhere else, where you are not as well known. Idris, perhaps. We could tell people you are going there to focus on your studies. I would come visit you as often as I could, and of course be there with you when you give birth. Charlotte can help us with the legal aspect of the adoption, she of course won’t breathe a word to anyone either, and in about 5 months you can resume your normal life without having to deal with any nasty gossip.” 

Eugenia nods, liking this plan very much. 

“Yes.” Eugenia says. “Yes that sounds like a good plan.”

The next week is an absolute blur for Eugenia. After agreeing to go to Idris for the duration of her pregnancy, she had decided to tell her father and siblings about her situation. She had been so worried Gideon would be so mad or upset, but just like Sophie, he pulled her in for a hug and told Eugenia he would always love and support her, no matter what. Thomas and Barbara followed in their parents footsteps, hugging their sister and vowing to always love and support her. 

After that was done, Eugenia spent about a week packing a few suitcases, she will be in Idris for approximately 6 months, she needed to pack well.

When the day comes for her to leave for Idris, her parents and siblings stay with her right up until she steps through the portal. Once in Idris she meets her Aunt Charlotte at Lightwood Manor, who helps her set up and settle in, for which Eugenia is extremely grateful. 

Once Charlotte is sure Eugenia is settled and happy, she steps through the portal, arriving back home in London in only seconds. 

It is late when Charlotte arrives home from Idris, almost midnight in fact, which means she does not have to head straight for her study or to another meeting. 

Once inside and rid of her coat and gloves, Charlotte pulls the pins from her hair and runs a hand through it so that the dark brown locks fall down around her shoulders. 

Charlotte sighs and rubs at her heavy and tired eyes, before walking across the hall and opening the door to the lounge, where she finds Matthew sitting in front of the fireplace with a book open in his lap, Oscar asleep by his side and a mostly empty bottle of gin by his right arm. 

“Hello my love.” Charlotte softly greets her son, choosing to ignore the gin for now, she is just happy to see at least one of her children after a long day, no doubt Charles is with Alastair, or working in his room. 

Matthew smiles brightly at his mother, and tilts his glass to her, while Oscar runs over for obligatory pets and scratches. 

“Hello mama, should we not be in opposite positions? Are you not the one who is suppose to be waiting for me when I get in late?” Matthew asks in an amused tone. Charlotte laughs lightly as she scratches Oscar under the chin.

“Were you waiting up for me?” She asks with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Matthew no longer does that sort of thing. He use to, always waited for his mother to come in from work so they could talk, perhaps for the first time that day, he would make her tea and tell her stories about what he had gotten up to with The Merry Thieves, stories that made Charlotte laugh and relax after a long day of work. That all stopped 2 years ago though, after her miscarriage. 

“No, I was going to go out with Anna but she canceled on me, Alex is teething and will not let her out of his sight without screaming bloody murder.” Matthew explains. Charlotte frowns. 

“Poor baby. Are Charles and your father home?” She asks, suddenly itching to be at her husband’s side and talk with him. Matthew nods. 

“Papa is in his lab of course, and Charles is asleep like the bore he is.” Matthew informs her. 

“Oh Matthew don’t start.” Charlotte sighs, not in the mood to deal with her sons' squabbles right now. “I’m gong to go talk to your papa, don’t stay up too late alright?” Matthew nods and places his hand over his heart. 

“You have my word mama!” 

“And put the gin away, you are still a few months from 18, you should not be drinking at all.” Charlotte adds in a stern tone. Matthew just rolls his eyes. 

“It was just a little night cap mama, to help me sleep.” Matthew defends himself. Charlotte of course knows this is utter rubbish, a night cap to help one sleep is not almost the entirety of a bottle of gin. But Charlotte is in no mood to argue right now.

“I don’t care, put it away Matthew, now.” She firmly tells him. Matthew sighs dramatically. 

“Fine!” He exclaims, grabbing the bottle and making his way over to the liquor cabinet. 

“Thank you.” Charlotte’s tone is more gentle now, less stern. “Goodnight Matthew, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Matthew grumbles, as Charlotte steps out of the room. 

Soon Charlotte finds herself in the cellar, in Henry’s lab, the tension and stress seemingly instantly leaving her body the minute she lays eyes on her husband, sitting at his workbench, his goggles pushed up into his unruly and wild ginger hair, soot smeared across his left cheek and his clothes and hands stained with ink, oil and more soot.

Upon hearing footsteps Henry looks up from his notebook, and his face lights up at the sight of his wife. 

“Hello beautiful.” he cheerfully greets Charlotte, holding a hand out to her. Charlotte grins and takes his hand, allowing him to pull her down onto his lap. 

“I love you.” Charlotte says by way of greeting, tilting her head up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too Lottie, is everything alright? You seem anxious.” Henry asks in a worried tone, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Charlotte sighs. 

“Oh I don’t know anymore Henry, between Matthew and work and it approaching the 2 year mark since we started trying for another baby, after the miscarriage, I'm just... I don’t know, down I suppose.” Charlotte quietly says, laying her head against Henry’s shoulder. 

“Well I can speak to Matthew and see if he will open up to me, I will help you in anyway I can in regards to your job, and as for trying for a baby, maybe this month was the month?” Henry hopefully asks. Charlotte smiles weakly and shakes her head. 

“No, I got my period this morning.” She sadly says, hating to see Henry’s face fall and the hope vanish from his eyes. 

“Oh.” He quietly says. 

“Henry, do you remember about 6 months ago when we decided that if I am not pregnant by the end of this year, we will stop trying to conceive and turn to adoption instead?” Charlotte begins in a careful tone, meeting her husband’s eyes.

“Yes, of course.” 

“Well how about we bring that plan forward, to now?” Charlotte suggests.

“You want to stop trying?” Henry asks. Charlotte nods. 

“I do, for now at least. It is too much for me, the constant highs and lows, the being on high alert to any changes to my body or mood, all the time. Maybe in the future we could try to conceive again, but I believe that our third child is meant to come to us through adoption.” 

“Okay.” Henry agrees, taking Charlotte’s hands in his and kissing the backs of her hands. “Adoption it is, officially. Where do we begin?” Charlotte bites her lip, wondering if she really should propose what she’s about to. 

“Well.” She begins. “You know about Eugenia’s situation, don’t you?” 

“That she is pregnant out of wedlock? Yes.” Henry says. 

“Well I was thinking that perhaps.... we could offer to adopt her child. She may find it easier to place her baby with someone she already knows, instead of strangers. If.... if she were to agree, she would be able to see the baby all the time, and be involved in their life, know they are safe and loved, and so very cherished.” Charlotte suggests, hoping beyond hope that Henry will agree, as will Eugenia. It would be an ideal situation really, she knows Eugenia is struggling with the idea of never seeing her child again, after their birth. This way, that wont be an issues, she will be welcome to see the baby absolutely any time she likes.

“I.... well I do not see the harm in asking.” Henry concludes, after a moment or two of silence. 

“Really?” Charlotte asks in a breathy and hopeful tone. Henry nods, his hair falling into his eyes. 

“Yes, Eugenia may not accept but I doubt very much she would be upset or offended by you simply suggesting the idea.” He says. Charlotte’s heart flutters with hope and excitement. 

“I will talk to her about it tomorrow, then.” She decides, in a wobbly tone. Henry nods slightly and kisses Charlotte softly. 

“Lets go to bed.” 

The next day after a morning filled with meetings, Charlotte calls into Lightwood Manor to check on Eugenia, who thankfully had a pleasant first night in Idris, and is already feeling at home. 

“I really ought to get cracking on finding parents for this little one, but it just does not feel right, the idea of placing them with two strangers. I know it works for others and that is wonderful, but for me.... it just does not feel right.” Eugenia sighs, running a hand over her bump, wondering what to do. She has not changed her mind about adoption, but she wants to know the potential adoptive parents, before entrusting them with her child.

“Oh, actually darling, I... may have a solution to that problem.” Charlotte carefully begins, not wanting to rush headfirst into this and frighten Eugenia. 

“Really? Do tell.” 

“Well.... perhaps we could adopt the baby, Henry and I, that is.” Charlotte gently suggests. Eugenia’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“You and Uncle Henry?” She asks. Charlotte nods.

“Yes, we have wanted another child very much for a long time now, as you know I had a loss two years ago, and since then no matter what, I simply have not been able to get pregnant. Recently Henry and I decided to stop trying to have a biological child, and instead extend our family through adoption. If you agree to us adopting the baby, you would be very welcome to see them all time and be very involved in their life, and they would be so very loved and cherished. But of course I understand if it is not something you are comfortable with.” Charlotte calmly explains, trying not to get her hopes up, fully aware that Eugenia could think this is the worst idea in history.

“I...” Eugenia begins, at a loss for words. She truly had not been expecting this, and it has shocked her quiet a bit. 

“You needn’t answer right away.” Charlotte hastily assures her. “Please take all the time you need to think it through, it is a huge decision.” 

“Yes.” Eugenia responds immediately, making Charlotte’s heart skip about a thousand beats. 

“Really?” Charlotte asks in a breathy tone. Eugenia nods. 

“I know you and Uncle Henry, I know you are amazing parents and will give my baby the life they deserve, and I know how much you will love and cherish them, and the fact that I will get to see them as they grow up... it is more than I could have ever hoped for.” Eugenia’s tone turns tight and tense at the end, as she tries to stop herself crying.

Charlotte quickly directs her gaze to the bright witchlight behind Eugenia, trying to hold back her own tears. Of course nothing is official yet, and Eugenia could still change her mind, but it is entirely possible that in 5 short months, Charlotte will get to meet her longed for 3rd child.

“Thank you.” Charlotte says in a tight tone, leaning forward and taking one of Eugenia’s hands in her own. “I do not think you will ever understand the extent of the fact that you are giving Henry and I the gift of parenthood again, of our longed for 3rd child, but we are beyond grateful. You are an incredibly brave and selfless young woman Genie, you certainly are your mother’s daughter.”

The next 5 months pass by in a blur for both the Lightwoods and The Fairchilds. Eugenia has a very easy and smooth pregnancy with non of the complications her mother had during her own pregnancies. She is a little bored being stuck in Idris, unable to see her friends, but Barbara and Thomas often come to visit, as do her parents and Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Henry, so she is not totally alone.

Meanwhile Charlotte and Henry let their closest friends and family know that they are soon to welcome their 3rd child, through adoption. The only ones who know that said child is the one Eugenia is carrying, are Sophie, Gideon, Thomas and Barbra. Eugenia had asked that Charlotte and Henry not tell anyone else that she is the person who is going to place her baby with them, perhaps one day she will tell them herself, but for now she would rather they not know. 

Today is a cold October morning and Charlotte and Henry have just gotten up for the day, when a loud banging fills the house, somebody knocking on the door. Henry and Charlotte exchange a confused look, who would be paying a visit to them at this hour of the day? 

A few minutes later the Fairchild’s maid Molly, approaches Henry and Charlotte in the dining room.

“Mrs. Fairchild, Mr. Fairchild, Mr. Ligthwood is here to speak with you, he says it is urgent.” Molly calmly explains, never one to panic and get worked up.

“I am afraid you will have to be more specific Molly, there are 4 Mr. Lightwoods.” Charlotte replies in an equally calm tone, setting her teacup down.

“The youngest Mr. Lightwood, M’am. Master Thomas.” Molly explains. Ah, well that is slightly less unusual, Charlotte and Henry are accustomed to finding Thomas, Christopher or James in their home at all hours of the day.

“Ah, well Matthew is still asleep as far as I am aware, but do tell Thomas to feel free to go wake him, though he is likely hungover.” Charlotte sighs, still quiet angry that Matthew had drank almost an entire bottle of gin by himself last night. 

Before Molly can reply, the doors to the dinning room swing open and a ruffled looking Thomas steps in, a look of panic and urgency on his face. 

“Thomas.” Charlotte says in a surprised tone. “Is everything alright, what has you so flustered?” 

“It’s Genie.” Thomas says in a breathless tone, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Mama sent me, the baby is coming.” 

4 hours later Lightwood Manor is filled with the sound of a baby’s cries. 

“Oh Genie you did it, well done baby, well done.” Sophie says in a proud and teary tone, rubbing her daughter’s back as Eugenia pushes herself up on her elbows, exhausted from the birth but eager and desperate to see her baby. 

“Is my baby okay?” Eugenia asks Brother Zachariah in a breathless tone. 

_Perfectly healthy Eugenia, yes._ Brother Zachariah assures her. 

“Boy or girl?” 

_Girl, would you like to hold her, Eugenia?_ Brother Zachariah asks. Eugenia nods, holding her breath as Brother Zachariah carefully places the tiny little baby on her chest. She gives a breathy laugh of delight as soon as her eyes land on the baby, and her arms come up to encircle her daughter and hold her close. 

“Hello.” Eugenia says in a teary tone, pressing a kiss to the baby’s little head. “By the Angel, how did you come from such a messy situation hm? You are so perfect, how your idiot father had anything to do with your making is beyond me.” 

“You did all the hard work sweetheart, only you get credit for how perfect she is.” Charlotte softly says, brushing Eugenia’s damp hair out of her face. Eugenia sniffs and nods, before pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. 

“I love her so much.” she quietly says, feeling as though her heart may explode with how fiercely and intensely she loves her little girl.

“You know if you change your mind and decide to keep her, Henry and I will understand, we will still love you and support you.” Charlotte quietly says, not letting Eugenia know that she would also be completely heartbroken. 

Eugenia shakes her head. 

“No.” She quietly says. “I love her and that is why I have to let her go, growing up with me she will not have the life she deserves, but as your daughter she will have that and more, she will not be called a bastard or impure, she will not be blamed for her father and I's stupid decisions, she will be The Consul’s daughter, treated like any other child, better even. It is what she deserves.” 

“Would you like some time alone with her, Genie?” Sophie gently asks her daughter. Again, Eugenia shakes her head. 

“Not yet.” She quietly says. She places another kiss on her daughter’s forehead, before turning to look at Charlotte and asking “Do you want to hold her now?” 

“Only if you are sure, you hold her as long as you like.” Charlotte replies, not wanting to pressure Eugenia or hurry and rush her. 

“I am sure, I can hold her again later, for now she should be with you, her mother.” 

Charlotte carefully gathers up the precious bundle of blankets into her arms. The second she looks down into her daughter’s face, she feels her throat tighten and her eyes begin to water. This time though, she does not bother trying to hold back the tears, she cried when her boys were born, she cried when she lost her baby 2 years ago, it only feels right to cry now, too.

“Oh just look at you.” Charlotte says in a tight tone. “You are so wonderful, wonderfully beautiful and perfect, I love you.” 

“Does she have a name?” Eugenia asks. Charlotte smiles, nodding as her daughter wraps her tiny hand around her finger. 

“Matilda, after Henry’s great-aunt, she is Matthew’s name sake too but Henry has always wanted to name our daughter Matilda.” Charlotte explains. 

“I like that name, it suits her.” Eugenia agrees. “Does she have a middle name?” 

“We thought you might look to choose her middle name, Genie, perhaps to help you bond with her?” Charlotte suggests hopefully. Eugenia’s face lights up. 

“Really?” Charlotte nods. “Well, I quiet like Jane.” Eugenia shyly says, hoping that Charlotte will like the name. 

“Matilda Jane Fairchild, it is absolutely perfect.” Charlotte agrees, smiling down at her daughter, at Matilda. 

About half an hour later, Eugenia asks to be left alone for a while, so she can rest and sleep after the birth. It was rather painless, but still very tiring regardless. Charlotte completely understands, so while Sophie helps Eugenia to settle in, Charlotte makes her way to the drawing room of the Manor, where Henry had been waiting.

When Charlotte steps into the drawing room, she finds Henry sitting by a window, clearly lost in this thoughts as he gazes outside. 

“Henry.” Charlotte softly says, closing the door behind her. Henry quickly turns to her, his face lighting up at the sight of the small bundle in her arms. 

“Lottie.”He says in a breathy tone, moving his wheelchair across the room, toward her. “I... did everything go alright? Is Eugenia well?”

“Yes, everything went perfectly, Eugenia is very well, tired but well.” Charlotte assures him, settling into a chair near the fireplace, so Matilda can stay nice and warm. 

“And the baby?” Henry asks, almost afraid to look into the blankets in his wife’s arms. 

“A girl, we have a daughter, Henry.” Charlotte quietly says, her own smile widening as Henry’s face lights up in delight. 

“Matilda.” he says in an airy tone, leaning in to stroke his daughter's dark hair. “We have waited a long time for you little one, but it was worth every second now you are finally here.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Charlotte asks. Henry nods eagerly, his eyes welling up with tears as Charlotte settles Matilda into his arms. To Henry it really only feels like yesterday that Charles was this small, Matthew too. 

“Hello my love.” Henry coos, stroking Matilda’s cheek. “You are every bit as perfect as I always knew you would be. I swear I will be the best father you could possibly ask for, I have made mistakes with your brothers that have strained our relationship, but I swear I will not make those same mistakes with you. You will never have anything to worry about or want for my darling, I promise.” 

“Speaking of the boys, I wonder how they will react to their new sister.” Charlotte ponders. 

“Oh I dare say they will spoil her, what older brother does not spoil his little sister?"

Over the next two days, Eugenia gets plenty of opportunities to hold and bond with Matilda. Thomas and Eugenia get to meet their niece and Sophie and Gideon get ample bonding time with their granddaughter. Being able to be so involved with little Matilda, even when she is only days old, really helps ease the pain of having to let her go, for Eugenia.

When Matilda is 3 days old, Henry and Charlotte return home to London with her, while Eugenia will stay in Idris for a while longer, to recover and rest. Henry and Charlotte will of course visit all the time with Matilda, and once Eugenia is home, she will always be welcome at the Fairchild home, no questions asked. 

When Charlotte and Henry got home, neither Charles nor Matthew were there to greet them and Matilda. According to Molly, Matthew was visiting James, and Charles was at a meeting, of course.

Charlotte had been rather upset that neither of her boys seemed too eager to meet their sister, but did not let the feelings spoil her good mood, and instead took advantage of the rare peace and quiet, to settle Matilda for a nap in her bassinet, in the drawing room, one of the warmest rooms in the house.

For the past half hour or so Charlotte and Henry have simply been watching Matilda, unable to take their eyes off her, their sweet baby girl. 

40 minutes after arriving home, Charlotte and Henry hear the front door open, followed closely by the sounds of two familiar voices bickering. Charles and Matthew, of course. As their voices rise, Matilda starts to stir and fuss in her bassinet, waking from her nap far earlier than she should. 

“I forgot just how light babies sleep.” Henry says, reaching into the bassinet to adjust Matilda’s blankets and pacifier in an attempt to soothe her.

Before Charlotte can reply, Matthew and Charles appear in the doorway, both having fallen silent at the sight of their parents. 

“How nice of you to finally join us.” Charlotte dryly says. Charles roles his eyes while Matthew shoots her a charming smile. 

“Sorry mama, but you know what Jamie is like, such a chatter box, it was hard to get away!” Matthew teases. Charlotte can’t hold back a smile, James is the furthest thing from a chatter box.

“I was in a meeting, I could hardly leave just to meet a baby.” Charles drawls. 

“She is not just any baby, she is your sister.” Charlotte replies. 

Charles looks down at Matilda in her bassinet, seemingly completely unimpressed. 

“I hope you will not let her distract you from work, mother.” He says, looking back up at Charlotte. Charlotte’s jaw drops, the audacity of this boy! 

“Charles Buford Fairchild, need I remind you that I spent my first four months as Consul, pregnant with you? I took 2 weeks off after you were born, then got straight back into work, fulfilling my duties as Consul while still not fully healed from birth, and with a newborn.

And I served majority of my ninth year as Consul, pregnant with Matthew, but I did not let that distract me, nor did I let having a nine year old a newborn distract me, nor my miscarriage, or struggle to have another child these last 2 years. 

I have never let anything get in my way of being Consul, Charles. I raised you better than to assume I would, simply because I am a woman and a mother.” 

Charles scowls, hating being told off, but says nothing as he looks anywhere but at either of his parents. Matthew meanwhile, laughs as Charles flushes about as red as his hair.

“She told you, Charlie!” He laughs. Charles glares at his brother. 

“Oh shut up Matthew!” He snaps, before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, muttering something about Ariadne and wedding plans, under his breath. 

Matthew turns to looks at his parents, wide eyed at his brother’s outburst. 

“Gosh.” Matthew says. “He’s rather the grumpy git today.”

“He always is these days.” Charlotte says. “At least tell me you are excited to meet your sister, Matthew?” 

Matthew forces a smile, not wanting anyone to know that he is actually absolutely terrified to meet his sister, terrified to hurt her or be a terrible influence on her.

“Of course!” He says in a fake cheery tone.

“Would you like to hold her?” Charlotte asks. 

“Oh, no I’m not sure_ oh.” Before Matthew can finish his sentence, Charlotte has laid Matilda in his arms. At first, Matthew is stricken with fear and panic, not quiet sure what to do with her or how to react to her. 

But then he lets his gaze fall to her face, and immediately his heart softens and he loses his breath. She is so, so perfect and beautiful and he is filled with an intense and fierce love for her, and a desire to always protect her. 

“Hello.” Matthew says in a tone of awe. “Hello baby sister, little Tilly. You... you’re rather prefect aren’t you?” Matilda coos and reaches out to press a hand against Matthew’s cheek, snuggling into him, which sets off the tears for Matthew. He ducks his head and kisses her cheek. 

“I love you.” he whispers to her. “And I swear I will always protect you and support you, I will be the best big brother you could ever have asked for, I will not fail you Tilly, I will give my life for you if I have to. Whatever I can do to make you happy, I will.” 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Matthew and Matilda’s bond only grows stronger. Matthew stops going out so much, in favor of staying home and playing with his little sister. He will often get up with her at night and in the early hours of the morning. He takes her for walks with Oscar, and proudly shows her off to The Merry Thieves at every opportunity he gets.

Everyone notices this change in Matthew’s behavior, and also notice Matthew drinking less and less, James notes that Matthew has not once been drunk since Matilda’s birth. 

When Matilda is 4 months old, The Fairchilds hold a small party in celebration of the new family member, similar to that of a mundane baptizim, but without the ceremonial part, since Matilda had the spells of protection placed on her at 2 weeks old.

Matthew is currently standing in the middle of the ballroom at his family home, surrounded by his closest friends, happily laughing and chatting as he has not done in years.

A waiter soon approaches them, holding a tray filled with glasses of wine. 

“May I interest any of you in a glass of wine?” He asks. 

“Non for me, thank you.” Cordelia politely declines, sharing a knowing grin with James, her hand hovering near her stomach. 

“Matthew?” Anna offers her cousin her own glass, after taking a sip and finding it not to her liking at all. 

“No thank you.” Matthew declines with a smile. Anna looks shocked for a moment, before shrugging and offering the glass to Ariadne who is standing by her side. 

“Have you stopped drinking altogether, Matthew?” Cordelia hopefully asks. Matthew grins and nods. 

“Indeed I have Daisy, I cannot have my sister growing up with a drunk for a brother!” He declares. 

Just then Charlotte bustles up to the group with Matilda in her arms, looking flustered. 

“Matthew.” She says. “Could you please take your sister for me? There is an urgent work matter that I must attend to straight away.” 

“Of course, my pleasure!” Matthew happily agrees, taking Matilda and settling her on his hip. 

“Thank you darling, hopefully I will not be too long.” Charlotte kisses both her children on the cheek, before hurrying off again. 

“Look how big she is now!” Matthew proudly tells his friends, lightly bouncing Matilda, making her giggle. “She can sit up by herself now, and hold her head up!” 

“Yes we know, you told us about a million times already.” Thomas laughs. 

“And I will tell you a million more, I am so proud of her!” Matthew exclaims. 

“Oh she is so adorable!” Cordelia exclaims, trying not to let her voice choke up or tears well in her eyes. James wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek, as Cordelia rests her head on his shoulder, her face turned toward his chest. 

“Are you alright love?” He asks in an amused tone, as Cordelia wipes at the tears forming in her eyes. 

“Yes.” Cordelia quietly sniffs. “I am just so emotional, ever since I found out I’m pregnant I seem to cry at everything.” 

While James consoles his poor emotional and pregnant wife, Matthew takes Matilda out onto one of the balconies for some fresh air, and to give her a break from the loud noise of the crowd. 

He presses a kiss to Matilda’s cheek and rests his head against hers, his heart so full of love and joy. 

“You saved me Tilly.” Matthew quietly tells her. “Don’t ever forget that, alright? You saved me.” 


End file.
